1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to key processing methods and related computer systems, and more particularly, to key processing methods and related computer systems for hotkeys.
2. Description of the Related Art
To provide simple and convenient functions for users, hotkeys, such as function keys F1 to F12 or various combinations of keys are typically provided by a conventional computer system. A user may request to perform a specific function by using the predefined or user-defined hotkeys.
Generally, one trigger event, such as an interrupt, may be generated when one hotkey is pressed. Should such an event occur, a conventional operating system would conduct an interrupt procedure, wherein programs that are operating would be halted and the hotkey service routine would be activated and conducted until completion or disablement. Therefore, interruption of operations or programs (e.g. computer operations or game programs) which are running due to hotkeys, may be inconvenient for users.